


You Better Watch Out

by Joe_Reaves



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Humor, Incest, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-09
Updated: 2010-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-08 19:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys are hunting a demon or are they?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Better Watch Out

"I can't believe you tried to shoot him, Dean!" Sam complained, helping his brother walk as Dean limped into the house.

"I'm the injured party here," Dean pointed out. "That vicious beast bit me and you just stood there like an idiot and didn't even try to use your gun." Sam helped him lie on the bed on his stomach and started unfastening his pants. "Sammy, I hate to disappoint you but I'm really not in the mood to fool around."

Sam slapped the uninjured cheek gently. "I know that, but like you said, you got bitten. I'm going to dress the wound. Stop complaining; it's all your own fault anyway. You scared the poor thing, that's why you got bitten. Just be glad it wasn't any worse. There were nine of them; if they'd all stampeded when you fired that gun, you could have been trampled to death."

"That 'poor thing' took a chunk out of my ass!" Dean said. "A part of my anatomy I thought you were pretty fond of and since I'm the one lying here in pain and the evil animal is fine, a little more sympathy for me and less for that horned demon would be nice."

"It's not a demon; it's just your average dumb animal," Sam insisted patiently. "And I'm patching you up, aren't I? I could let you just lie there and suffer as a lesson in thinking first and shooting second. One day this 'Ready, fire, aim' mentality of yours is going to get us into more trouble than we can handle."

Dean shifted uncomfortably. He was aching and bleeding slightly and just wanted a little pampering, not that he would ever admit to it, and instead he was getting lectured. He thought Sam was over-reacting a little, but what did the kid expect? There was some kind of magical demon breaking into people's houses, sneaking into the children's rooms, and doing God only knew what in there. They had evidence he'd been stalking them all for a long time, he had reams of paper in his vehicle with intimate information about the children. And then there was the vehicle - some kind of inhumanly fast flying vehicle, pulled by nine magical animals and no matter how much Sam kept saying they were innocent animals he knew they were demons of some kind.

Sam sighed. "I know you're constructing all kinds of excuses in your head, but you over-reacted. Did you even look at a calendar this morning?"

Before Dean could answer there was a scrabbling sound from the fireplace. Instinctively he rolled over and grabbed his gun, yelping as he sat on his injured ass.

The figure in the fireplace raised an eyebrow. "Hasn't that got you in enough trouble for one evening?" he asked. "I came to see if I could help, even if you did deserve to get bitten for scaring my babies like that. Comet isn't usually so snappish, but the loud bang from the gun scared her; she thought she was defending herself and me."

Dean levelled the gun at him. "How the hell did you get in here? Last I checked this room didn't even have a chimney!"

Sam groaned again. "Excuse my brother, please; he's an ass. We're sorry for shooting at you earlier and I hope Comet's OK.…"

"Comet?" Dean yelped. "She's the one took a chunk out of me, not the other way around."

Sam smacked the back of his head. "You deserved it. We really are sorry, sir. Dean thought you were a demon."

Their surprise guest just chuckled. "I noticed. No harm done really, although maybe he could learn to think first in future. I just came to check you were both all right ... and deliver your Christmas presents of course."

"You brought presents?" Dean said excitedly, lowering his gun. "Really?" For a moment Sam could see his brother as a little boy at Christmas. He didn't remember many gifts; their life hadn't really been conducive to big presents, and when he thought about it he definitely remembered Dean getting less than he did, probably because Dean had spent most of their spare money spoiling him. He wanted to spoil Dean for a change; his brother deserved it.

Their guest laughed again, a deep, resounding 'ho, ho, ho' that you couldn't help but smile at. "Yes, Dean, I brought presents. I always tried to bring presents, but your father put protections up that even I couldn't breach to get inside your home. I did what I could though; you never once went hungry at Christmas or had to search for a place to stay." He smiled at the brothers. "So, have you been good boys this year?"

Sam looked at Dean and blushed and Dean looked down, scuffing his toes against the floor and inexplicably feeling like a naughty child.

The old man's smile softened. "The question's is just tradition really. I have a list, so I already know the answer. I looked at it before I came here, checked it twice as a matter of fact, and I know you've both been very good boys. You spend your time trying to help people you don't even know against monsters most of them don't believe in, so I've brought you a couple of very special presents. First, the ones I wrapped." He pulled two gaily wrapped packages from his sack and handed them to the slightly stunned boys.

Dean suddenly grinned delightedly and ripped the paper off his. Sam unwrapped his more carefully, trying not to tear the paper. Dean cackled in delight when he found a brand new gun, with a kit for making your own ammunition as well.

"This is great," he said happily. "It's perfect. I can make any kind of ammo we need so we're never caught without."

Sam smiled too. "This is perfect. I've wanted this for so long." He showed the book to Dean.

"An old book?" he asked. "What's so great about that?"

Sam smacked him lightly. "It's an incredibly, incredibly rare book. An encyclopaedia of demons, monsters and all kinds of myths. Most esoteric libraries would kill for a copy of this, and I have one of my very own! Thank you, thank you so much."

He hugged the old man impulsively and got another booming laugh in return. "There's one last present for both of you," he said. Clapping his hands there was a bright flash and the hotel room transformed itself. Suddenly it was full of Christmas decorations. There was a tree in the corner, and   
the table was set for two. "You'll be getting a delivery at lunch time tomorrow, boys, a proper Christmas dinner, with all the trimmings."

Dean looked at him in shock. "Thank you. This is incredible. I can't believe you're doing all of this for us, especially after I tried to shoot you!"

The old man laughed again. "Well, I would certainly appreciate it if you never did that again, but you deserve some Christmas cheer. Now let Sam patch you up, get some sleep, both of you, and enjoy your Christmas tomorrow. I'll see you next year, boys, so be good." He vanished in a puff of white smoke, the room echoing with his laughter as he vanished.

Dean stared at Sam. "That really happened, right? I'm not hallucinating?" As he spoke the sound of bells came from outside the room and a booming voice called out, "Merry Christmas everyone!"

Sam grinned. "It really happened." He kissed Dean softly. "I can't believe you shot Santa Claus."


End file.
